Shanks' Daughter
by RoseLovesAnime
Summary: What would happen if Luffy and his entire crew, and a few others, were gender bent? What would happen if Luffy Aka Luna was actually Shanks' Daughter? A twist on everyone's favorite Anime(May be romance later on). Rated T because PIRATES RULE and curse... I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!
1. Chapter 1: Luna

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! EVERYTHING BELONGS TO ODA!**

A girl with extremely short black hair was seen leaning over the side of the pirate ship Red Force, watching as another pirate crew dumb enough to get within eyesight turned and ran. She sighs, "Luna, you're going to give yourself a headache if you keep sighing over there!" an extremely fat and tallish man wearing a green and white vertically striped shirt, that doesn't completely cover his stomach, a yellow cloak that only covers his back, and some white pants with a sash covering the rest of his stomach and where his belt is supposed to be, calls out, to the extremely skinny and attractive seventeen year old.

"Lucky Roo!" the girl, Luna yells smiling then pouts, "Another crew ran away, the only excitement on this ship is when we go visit grandpa Whitebeard and Ace-nii or when we eat... or party... never mind." Luna says leaning on the edge of the ship again, looking out into the calming waves. Lucky Roo sighs as he looks over Shanks' Daughter Luna, she is wearing a white button-up shirt with a red cloak over her shoulders (which is a good thing considering she never buttons it all the way up, so she shows some cleavage), a yellow sash some jean shorts, and flip-flops.

"Dinner" someone calls out, distracting Lucky from answering for a minute and when he turns to talk to Luna, she has already disappeared. He laughs slightly; some things never change, then heads to the dining room.

"Dinner" someone calls and I stop thinking and take off. "FOOD" I yell running into the dining area and pouncing on a plate of meat, scarfing it down, bones and all.

"Luna slow down or you will choke." Says the red-haired man with three scars over one of his eyes, he is wearing a shirt similar to Luna except only the bottom three are buttoned, some brown pants with a flower design, a black cloak, and a straw hat. He is the captain of the Red-haired pirates, Shanks.

"Papa" I yell jumping up and hugging his arm, then going back to eating meat.

"I swear, sometimes I regret leaving you at Dadans' with Ace, you never would have learned to eat like this if I hadn't." says the feared captain, sighing. A gray-haired man laughs, he is wearing a low-cut V-neck t-shirt with a yellow sash (Shorter and little darker than Lunas') around his waist, cargo pants, and a weird-looking cloak.

"She would have worn you down anyway Shanks and you know it, you can't say no to her." Ben Beckman, the second in command says, his rifle leaning against his leg. I roll my eyes. "AH! Luna you ate all the food again." someone yells and she laughs.

"Shishishi, you should watch your food then, not listen to papa's conversations" I say jumping up.

"LAND!" another voice calls, Yassop, she guesses and she runs out. "Can I go scout it alone?" I ask, hearing Papa come up behind me.

"No, take someone with you, you're too reckless" he says.

She smirks "Okay" she says in a happy voice, she hadn't heard a word and runs off to the boats.

"Hi Ben" she says smiling as she rolls her waver over to the edge.

"Does Shanks know you're doing this?" he asks.

"Yes" she says looking up at him innocently.

"Hmm" he hums, "be careful" he smiles, walking off toward the front of the deck where Shanks is. Luna shrugs and a big grin lights her face as the waver falls into the water.

"As long as I watch the island I shouldn't get off course, even in the New World" She mutters jumping over the edge landing in her waver, remembering how hard she had to train to learn to ride it, careful not to capsize since she can't get into the water thanks to her Gum-Gum devil fruit. "I smell an adventure" she said her light blue eye sparkle and she starts off to the island.

Once there I set my waver down and look around, abandoning my waver in favor of exploring. I stop, a rustling sound comes, 'wha?' so I follow it, "Who's there?" I ask, still following it, like a snake it starts sliding through the grass, after running after it for ten minutes, it just disappears,

_"Do you want adventure?" _a voice calls out to me, it is feminine, but dark and scratchy, almost as if the voice is not there at all, but I hear it clearly.

"Who are you mystery voice!?" I call out; hoping to get an answer.

_"Do you want adventure, Luna?"_ the voice asks again.

"Well, you apparently know me, YEAH! I wanna have an adventure, who wouldn't, but papa won't let me do it..." I say with a small smile.

_"Then you shall have it."_ the voice answers.

"Really" I ask excited, although suddenly I am very tired. Luna falls to the ground, unconscious, as a hole opens underneath her.

"Be safe and have fun sweet baby." says a woman in a tree. She has long black hair that falls around her waist, and is dressed in an over-sized T-shirt that is clearly males. "Now to go tell my husband I sent our baby off to have her own adventure, oh-ho this is going to be fun."

Back at the ship said man was running around looking for said baby girl. "Luna! This is no time for jokes! Ben, she really went off to the island!" Shanks asks running around.

"Darling!" someone says launching from the shadows and landing on Shanks, not hard to figure out why the entire crew was on alert.

"Kelsa, welcome back." he says, instantly calm, as he pulls her down and kisses her. She giggles.

"I'm home" she says, smiling.

"Don't worry; you're looking at the queen of this ship." Ben says, the men lower their weapons, looking at the gorgeous women, wearing nothing but a male t-shirt, or so they assumed.

"Hey, that's my shirt, when do I get that back?" he asks as she giggles.

"Never, anyways about Luna" the woman says, smiling.

"What did you do?" Shanks asks while narrowing his eyes. She pouts then smirks.

"Sent her on the adventure she said she wanted."

Shanks sighs, "Too late to do anything now I presume." She smiles.

"You know me so well, oh and I am going to send her your hat there and you gave her the cloak I made her, she had it on, thanks." Shanks shakes his head staring at his eccentric wife, knowing exactly why Luna turned out the way she did, and no it wasn't because she was left with Ace at Dadan.

"Okay, you will make sure she is safe though right?" he asks handing her his hat as she pins a note on it and it disappears.

"Nope, who the hell do you think her parents are, a famous pirate hunter and a yonko, if you hadn't taught her to fight she would already have natural talent at it... maybe" Kelsa says, still pinning him to the floor.

"Okay, if we are going to stay like this we're going to be in the bedroom, I will be on top, and... never mind we're in public." Shanks says smiling as his wife blushes a red that would put a tomato to shame.

"Yeah, yeah" she mumbles, happy that he didn't explode like she though he would.


	2. Chapter 2: Bye-bye Alvida

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! EVERYTHING BELONGS TO ODA!**

As I wake up if is dark and cramped, so I slam myself upwards screaming, "I~ Slept~ So~ Good~" I look around seeing a terrified little boy and two weird scruffy looking men, "Who the hell are you guys" the two give me incredulous looks,

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" the blond one screams.

"Your friend will catch a cold if he stays asleep there." I say climbing out.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT" they both yell as I step out of the barrel I was in, 'strange' I think not bothering with it.

"Hey got any food~" I ask the timid looking boy, he has pink hair and is wearing some glasses, a marine like shirt, some black pants and some red and white tennis shoes.

"Don't ignore us!" they yell together, charging toward me. I narrow my eyes, shooting out my index and middle finger snapping the two blades. They both fall back.

"W-Who are you?" they ask looking terrified.

"Me?" I ask with a laugh, "I'm Luna" They take off.

"Y-You have got to get out of here! There are 100 more pirates up on deck just waiting to kill something!" They boy screams. I stare blankly at him then laugh.

"I don't care about that; I am starved!" Something falls off my head; grabbing it I notice it is papas straw hat... and a note? It read:

* * *

_Luna,_  
_By the time you read this you will be on your adventure, get your crew and explore till your heart's content, however, hurry back, I don't know how long I will be able to keep your father from searching for you. Keep his straw hat and my cloak with you at all times, oh and ditch the cloths, they just scream out who your father and I are. Good luck and I love you baby girl._  
_Love,_

_Mama_

* * *

_'Mama...' _I think looking at my cloak, _'papa said mama made it for me...'_ I smile then I smell food and dive for it. "Well, I guess we'll be okay in here." the boy whimpers closing a door I had barreled through.

"So who are you?" I ask shoving apples into my mouth.

"I'm Colby and you're Luna, right?" he asks walking down the stairs.

"Mhmm" I hum eating more apples.

"That was neat when you jumped outta the barrel back there." he says sitting down behind me.

"Yeah, so are we on a pirate ship or something?"

He suddenly looks scared, standing up he nearly screams, "No we're on a passenger ship that's getting raided by pirates; pirates under the command of Lady Alvida." I keep shoving apples into my mouth.

"Ah who cares, do they have any boats on board, I have no idea how I got here." he sweat drops.

"So are you one of the pirates or passengers?" I ask laughing. He suddenly looks sad, and I turn a little to face him, he goes on to say how he thought he got onto a fishing boat and ends up a cabin boy for Lady Alvida. I bust out laughing, "You're pretty dumb huh?" he sighs looking down at his knees.

"Gee, thanks for your honesty."

I sigh and stop eating; "If you hate it so bad leave" he suddenly starts shaking his head side to side rapidly.

"No way! Just the thought of them finding me scares me so bad I want to puke." I laugh again.

"You're a moron and a coward ain't ya, I hate people like you!" I laugh smiling. He turns his head and tears come down his face, then he sighs.

"You're right, if I had the courage I could drift alone in a barrel and be rid of these pirates." I see another crate with a sleeve hanging out and rip the top off, cloths!

"Hey turn around, I need to change." His moth drops open as he stares at me, then he sighs and turns around. I dig through the cloths and find a red vest, I let my cloak slide to the ground and put it on, buttoning it up, digging again I see some jean shorts and slide them on, looking at my sash I decide against it, after all papas men all wear sashes, maybe mama was right... "Okay!" I yell putting on my cloak and straw hat then grabbing another apple and munching on it.

"What got you to fist set sail on these oceans?" Colby suddenly asks.

Without hesitation I answer, "To be queen of the pirates." his jaw drops and he suddenly starts yelling.

"No way impossible there is-" I slam my fist into his head. "Ow, why'd you hit me?" he asks rubbing his head.

"Felt like it" I mutter, pouting.

"Oh well, I am used to it, my ship mates smack me around a lot, all the time actually."

I sigh, "It's not about if I can, I am doing this because I want to." I smile looking at papas' hat, "I decided long ago that it was my goal to be queen, if I die fighting for what I want then I die; at least I'll die with no regrets, you on the other hand..." I laugh letting it trail off, "Well, now that my belly is full, I am gonna go get a ship."

Colby starts muttering, "Do you think I could do it, if I am prepared to die for it?" he asks looking up at me.

"Do what?" I ask genuinely confused. "Do you think I could ever join the marines?"

Chuckling I reply, "How should I know?" he stands up smiling.

"Then I'm going to do it! I am not going to be stuck being a cabin boy for the rest of my life, I will break out then turn around and catch Alvida myself!" Suddenly the ceiling starts to break.

"Who's that you plan on catching, and you actually think this twig can help you?" A very fat lady calls out.

"Hey Colby, who's the fat lady" I ask oblivious to the jaws that dropped. The fat lady seems to get mad, so I do the logical thing.

"Hey Colby, let's get out of here." I laugh ignoring what's-her-face. Once up on deck a guy tries to jump and slash at me, dodging I say, and "It's not nice to attack from behind!" I kick him away. I hear growling behind me... "AH~" I scream running away, I catch onto the mast and keep running, "Just kidding!" I scream back at them, "GUM-GUM ROCKET!" They run although I slam into ones back.

"L-Luna, what are you!" Colby asks. I look at him.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? I am a rubber girl." I say and grin stretching out one of my cheeks. Alvida starts talking again...

"Luna, don't fight, of all the pirates in these seas she's easily one of the most..." I just look at him; he seems to have an epiphany, "UGLIEST AND FATTEST AROUND!" I laugh, smiling my impossibly big grin.

"Nice job" I push Colby out of the way as her club slams onto my head, "That won't work." I say throwing my arms back, "GUM-GUM... BAZOOKA" Alvida goes flying, a marine ship is coming, "Oh look, a marine ship, now's your chance, as for me, I am a pirate, so bye." He keeps following me.

"Are you crazy then they'd just round me up like all the rest of the pirates!" I shrug, jumping in one of the boats with Colby and letting it fall down. I hear an enraged scream. Looking I see a man, he has orange hair, covered by a bandana, although that is all I notice as the wind catches our sail and we go off, I put my hand to my chest, "I like him" I mutter.

Colby gives me a weird look, "What" he asks, I laugh sitting down, I hadn't noticed I was leaning over the rails.

"Nothing" I say although I couldn't get that man out of my head... "Hey who is that Roranoa Zoro guy you were talking about earlier?" I ask trying to pay attention but I couldn't, all I heard was, "Captured...marines" hmm, "So a weakling huh..." Colby jumps up.

"No, you're dead wrong, they say he's a demon, heck he was bad enough that the marines caught... him... why'd you ask?" I chuckle.

"Figured if he was strong enough I'd get him to join my crew." Colby goes on about how that would be a bad idea but I don't listen, now my mind is on Zoro and how that name doesn't quite sound right.


	3. Chapter 3: Sora the demon swordswoman!

**I own nothing everything belongs to Oda!**

Once we reach the town, I run toward a food stand grab a pear and eat it, tossing a coin to the lady I ask, "Is that guy Zoro around here?" Everyone looks really freaked and I shrug walking away. "Let's go check out the base; you want to be a marine right?" I say yawning. "I'd like to, but I really don't think I am ready, from what I have read the captain of this base is Morgan-" Everyone freaks out and backing away. _'They must really like doing that…"_ I think to myself ignoring Colby again.

Once we reach the marine base, Colby starts talking again and tearing up, I lift an eyebrow, still ignoring him, then just walk to the edge of the wall and jump up to peek inside. "Dang it; wear is the foot holds!" I say more to myself, _'forget it'_ I think and just hold myself up with my arms,

"What are you doing; get down from there; they'll see you!" Colby starts yelling again, but also once again, I ignore him.

"Now where's the demon." I say shielding my eyes with my free hand. " "Luna, they wouldn't keep him out in the open, that would be-" I cut him off without realizing it.

"There he is!" I freeze looking 'Zoro' over, Zoro is a girl… "Get up here!" I say lifting him up.

"Don't be silly he is probably tucked away in some prison cell-" he freezes.

"Hey, if we untie those ropes he can just walk away" I say smirking. Colby forms an irk mark.

"Oh don't be so stupid Luna" he yells, "There's no telling what he'd do if you let him go!" I frown

"I'm strong I can protect us." I say, looking at the scared boy. "Oi, get lost you're an eyesore!" he or she says. Colby starts freaking out and jumps over to my side hanging onto my arm.

"Luna trust me if he's on your crew you'll die!" Suddenly a ladder is placed where Colby had been hanging and a little girl climbs up. She shushes us, throws a rope down the wall and slides down, letting go at a safe height then running over to the 'prisoner.' "Oh no; Luna we have to do something she could be killed!" I ignore him again watching the girl, she is carrying something. Unfolding it, I notice there are two rice balls.

"Here!" she says offering it to 'Zoro'. I look closely, that is definitely a girl!

"Colby are you sure that is Zoro?" I ask ", because from what I can see that 'prisoner' is a girl."

"Girl; Luna are you insane? There is no way the demon Zoro is a girl, and that _man_ fits all of Zoro's rumors." Colby stresses the word 'man' I shrug.

"I still think that's a girl" I mumble. Suddenly the girl flies over the wall. Without thinking, I jump out and catch her, pulling her around so my back slams into the ground. Colby drops down and runs over to us. He starts fussing over her and I notice the weird blonde-haired man laugh and leave. I scowl at his back and jump into the compound. "So, I hear you're a bad _guy_." I say stressing guy, "but you're a girl, right?"

"You still here," she deadpans, "and yeah I am a girl so what." I smile, I knew I was right.

"You're stuck out here for everyone to see and nothing. You're not really all that strong are you?"

"Mind your own business!" She yells, and I sigh walking over toward her.

"If I were you I would starve to death in three days, maybe two." I say turning toward the gate that weird guy left from before.

"Yeah, well I have more spirit than you will ever have," She growls, "which is how I am going to survive this, this I swear." She smirks.

"That so, what a weirdo" I say smiling my impossibly wide grin, although it's not quite as big as normal. I turn to walk away.

"Wait, hold on." I turn back and look at her, "Could you pick that up for me?" I look at the squashed flat rice ball, the girl from before had been holding this. Those marines must have done it.

"You're going to eat this?" I question looking at it doubtfully, it is full of dirt and I see a heel print, "Because it is mostly a ball of mud now, hey it's a mud ball!" I exclaim smiling.

"Shut up and give it to me now!" she roars looking pissed. So I do, and she nearly coughs it back up.

"Told you so, you should have listened to me." I say looking sadly at the tied up girl, waiting for her response.

"It was good." She replies simply, "Thanks for the food" she hides her eyes under the bandana, I smile, a small smile that grew a little, _'She is a good person, I like her' _I think almost without noticing or acknowledging it.

* * *

I find Colby and the little girl, and tell her that she had eaten it, "Really" she exclaims looking at her hands.

"Yup she ate every last grain." I say smiling at the girl.

"There you go again, I told you Zoro is not a girl." Colby says frowning at me, "But I wonder if he is as bad as the rumors say." I ignore him and the little girl goes on to say how she rescued her from Helmeppos', the weird-blonde guys', dog, then saves her and her mother from being executed by the captain of the marine base, Captain axe-hand Morgan, by making a deal with his son, the deal was if he could survive a moth tied up then he and the girl and her mother would be free.

"Helmeppo keeps punching and kicking him while he is all tied up, I, I don't know how to help him" she almost screams crying into her hands. Suddenly there is a loud crash of breaking glass from inside the shop. I walk in and my eyes focus solely on Helmeppo.

"I suppose I could execute Zoro." He says. My eyes widen and my heart starts racing, I clench my teeth together, _'this bastard!'_ I think. I run straight up and punch him, right in the face. "You-You just hit me!" Suddenly Colby is holding me back.

"This guy is Scum!" I roar, wanting to move forward but not wanting to hurt Colby.

"You actually hit me! I am Captain Morgan's son you know!" he whimpers holding his cheek.

"Yeah, like I care." I yell looking down on him.

"You'll care after he executes you for this!" he yells holding his cheek with marines checking him over, _'he looks so pathetic' _I think.

"Why don't you just be a man and fight your own battle!" Colby asks why I am trying to get on the marines' bad side, "Colby, I am a pirate so marines don't matter to me, and I have made up my mind, today, Zoro joins my crew." Helmeppo and the marines' retreat, "Colby I am going to go see Zoro."

* * *

I walk up to her, she suddenly looks startled and then frowns, "You again, don't you have things to do besides bug me?" she asks, looking me dead in the eye.

"I'll untie you but only if you promise to join my crew."

"What"

"I run a pirate crew and I am looking for people to join up." I state

"No way, I would never stoop so low as to joining a criminal, screw that business."

"What's wrong with being a pirate?"

"They're despicable, like I would ever want to join up with one." I roll my eyes.

"Oh, c'mon everyone already knows you as a vicious bounty hunter out for blood."

"People can say whatever they want about me, however, I have never done a single thing in my life that I regret, and I won't start now. I will make it through this challenge and after that I will accomplish what I want, got it." She states proudly.

"That's great and all but I have already decided; you are going to be on my crew." I say boredly.

"You can't go deciding things for other people!" she yells looking irritated.

"I hear you're one of the best swords…women around." I say with a smirk.

"Well, I … am, but that blond idiot took mine away."

"Oh, then I guess I will just have to go get it then, and if you want them you'll have to join my crew."

"Now you're really pissing me off!" she yells veins sticking out. I laugh and run off, "Hey genius the base is in the other direction." She says rolling her eyes.

"Hmm, Gum-Gum…" I throw my rubber arms out, "Rocket." I hear a startled gasp come from her as I shoot in front of her. I run up to the outskirts of the base. "Guess I should check it out" I mumble throwing my hand up and catching the top of the base. "WA" I yell shooting past the roof, "I shot to far!" I yell, just now realizing I should have aimed lower. I grabbed onto a rope, landing on the roof and watched as the top of a statue fell off onto the ground. "Sorry" I say sweat dropping as they all look at where the top of the statue had been previously. Suddenly things get really hectic the axe guy yells something with veins on this forehead but I see the blonde guy, "Hey it's you, you have something I really need to get back." I say holding onto his shoulder as he tries to run away. Then, I drag him down the hall. "Now tell me where Zoros' sword is." I say dragging him by his shirt.

"Okay, I'll tell you, I promise, just please stop dragging me on the carpet!" he whines, I freeze and look at him, "In my room, behind you on the left." He sobs. Suddenly marines' are behind me.

"Freeze, don't move except for letting Helmeppo go." One says; I blink looking at them, then down at the idiot.

"No way, you can try shooting if you want though." I say pulling him in front of me and running through them, and finding a room, looking inside I see what looks like a very girly room, "This is about right." I say sweat-dropping and seeing one place in the room that didn't match, three swords rested against the wall. "Oi, which one is Zoros" I try to ask him, but looking down I come to find he has been knocked unconscious. I walk over to the window where I see the axe-guy from earlier, with Colby and Zoro. "Colby" I yell seeing them aim the guns at him. I run over and grab all three swords, tying them on my back with some of the curtain, then running over and grabbing the window ledge I pull myself back, "Gum-Gum … Rocket!" I yell busting through the glass, and landing between Colby Zoro and the guns. The bullets hit me, and I smirk, "See ya" I yell letting them ricochet off me. Laughing I say, "That won't work on me; you should have done your homework."

"W-What are you?" I hear Zoro say. I look at him.

"My name is Aka (Red, because of the red haired pirates, I decided to make their last name red, the manga or anime never tells you) D. Luna, and I will be queen of the pirates."

"Yeah, right; you're going to rule the pirates. Do you even have any idea what that means?"

"Queen of the Pirates means Queen of the Pirates, how can it mean anything else?"

"Yeah, when she first told me I flipped but it seems she is completely serious." Colby deadpans then smiles, "That's how she is I suppose; because she has every intention of becoming Queen of the Pirates by finding the ultimate treasure One Piece." I chuckle; Colby has come a long way from when I met him three days ago on my birthday. I then hold out the swords.

"Here is what I promised you, I didn't know which was yours so I grabbed all of them."

"All of them are mine; I use santoru the three-sword style. She mumbles trying to pull herself from the ropes that are binding her.

"Hmm, take them then, just know if you help me fight now you will be a government defined villain and will be hunted down, or you can stay here and die execution style, either way is fine by me, it just seems like it would be a shame to die like this." I say tilting my head a little. Grandpa Garp was always beating us up trying to drill Marine protocol into our heads who knew it would become useful…

"You're some kind of devil, it doesn't matter, if I don't choose your side I will just end up dead on these sticks. So let's do this." she says smirking. I try undoing the knots but they are really tight. Colby tries to rush me.

"I can't undo this knot!" I pout still trying to pull it loose. I hear them start charging, "That's weird; it just got tighter." I say one hand behind my head, on papa's straw hat.

"Give me one of my damn swords now!" she yells, I do.

Colby yells, "Luna-san" I look and see the marines, still charging. Suddenly Zoro is blocking all of the charging marines.

I smile, "You're so cool."

"Make one move and you die." She says, sounding like a man because of the sword in her mouth, and I see two marines start crying. "Today, I officially become an outlaw having fought the marines, so I'll become a pirate, that I can promise you, but I want you to know one thing, while I am with you I devote myself to my ambition."

"Which is?"

"To be nothing less than the worlds' greatest swordswoman; if something happens along the way and I have to give that up I want you to take responsibility for it, after which you get to apologize to me."

"The worlds' greatest swordsmen, the pirate queen would have nothing less in her crew."

"Big talker," she says smiling, "from this point on, whether I am a criminal or not, I will spread the name Sora through the world!"

I giggle, "Sora, duck!" I yell swinging my leg out knocking all the marines off her.

"Nice" Colby yells, "So I guess Luna was right, you're a girl."

"Yeah, they made me out as a guy so it would be better for them, their ego, and stuff y'know." He gives a small laugh, "So, mind telling me what you are Luna?"

"Me, I am the idiot who ate the gomu-gomu no mi."

"What is the gomu-gomu no mi?"

I don't hear what the ax-man says; I do know I wouldn't have liked it. I charge straight through the marines, "Bring them crumbling to their knees Luna!" Colby yells.

I slam my fist forward hitting his ax-hand. "Rank-less low-life bums!" he yells throwing off his coat, "You have no right to defy my superiority! I am marine captain ax-hand Morgan!"

I deadpan, "And I am Luna, nice to meet ya." He growls and swings his ax arm around. I jump over him and flip to face him seeing him bringing his ax down toward me; I jump sideways, and hear Colby let out a worried gasp. I jump up and slam my feet into Morgan's face while his ax is still in the ground. I land on my feet.

"You runt!" he yells grabbing what looks to be a handle on his arm, I dive for him. "Now die" he yells slamming it down. I use my force to spin myself, being narrowly missed by him.

"I don't think so." I yell smiling. I twist my body around and slam my feet into his face. I grab him by the front of his shirt. "You call yourself a marine, but you destroyed my friend Colbys' dream!" I yell slamming my fist into his face. Someone yells, but I don't listen, and keep slamming my fist down on the bastards face.

"Oi" I hear Sora say, I look up.

"If you value your scrawny little friends' life you won't move a muscle! I'm serious one move and I'll shoot him, I swear!" I would have been convinced but the way he is shaking everywhere proves there is no way in hell he'd actually do it. So, I smile.

"Luna… Don't let anything that happens to me stop you! Even if I die!" he yells.

"Yep, of course" I say still grinning. "Hear that baka. Colby is ready to die by your hand. I say grabbing my shoulder and stretching my arm while walking toward the blond-baka.

"Don't move; I said don't you move! I'll shoot I swear it!"

"LUNA!" Colby yells, and I hear metal moving behind me; however I also notice Sora start moving.

"Gum-Gum-"

"Times up; for I am marine captain ax-hand Morgan!"

"Daddy; Hurry up and shoot him!"

"Pistol" I yell. Helmeppo screams as my hand connects with his face, and I feel the ax stopped just above my head. "Nice one" I say. Then hear her land. "Thanks"

"Just doing my job captain" I grin at her statement.

"Captain Morgan was beaten. These guys are unreal!" I hear someone say.

"If there is anyone who wants to continue step forward now" Sora says. It is silent for a minute; then all of a sudden they're throwing their hats and weapons in the air.

I sigh, "Let's go back to the tavern and eat something, you must be starving Sora" she grins in reply.


End file.
